Youko's Bad Mood Therapy
by DOTBF
Summary: Kuronue is in a bad mood. Youko takes it into his own hands to fix it...wonder what he has in mind...? both WAY out of character. COMPLETE


**Youko's Bad Mood Therapy**

"Kuronue. What are you staring at?"

The bat demon was instantly roused from his thoughts, and he shook his head.

"Huh?" he said dumbly. The spirit fox, Youko tilted his head to the side,

"You were staring." He said.

"I was…?" Kuronue asked dully. Youko nodded.

"Yea." He said, "If you weren't, then I wouldn't have said anything."

Kuronue rolled his eyes. Of course. That's what Youko _always_ said.

The spirit fox blinked, noticing the expression,

"Jeez, lightened up." Youko said, half smiling, "It's just sarcasm."

"Right." The bat said, nodding dejectedly. Youko sighed,

"Oh boy. It's that time again, right?" he said, "When you get all depressed?"

"I do not get depressed all the time!" Kuronue shouted. Youko sniggered, grinning.

"You know, you're right." He said. "You just get into frequent bad moods."

Kuronue jumped to his feet.

"I do not!"

The two thieves were resting in the forests of Makai, taking a much needed break from their recent string of thefts.

"Yes you do." Youko persisted. "You're _always_ in a bad mood about one thing or another. Almost once a month."

"No." the bat said, turning and crossing his arms.

Youko stuck out his lower lip and pouted, his ears tilting down and his tail curling around his body. Only to Kuronue would he _ever_ use this expression. Otherwise it would be the end of his reputation.

The bat demon glanced over his shoulder, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh stoppit." He said, "That stupid expression doesn't work on me. It never has."

Youko sighed, grinning as he got to his feet,

"You're the one who has to stop, Kuronue." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So, tell me, what's so wrong in the world?"

"I dunno." Kuronue sighed, shrugging off Youko's hand. "Can't a guy be in a bad mood once in awhile?"

"Not when you just were in one a day or two ago." Youko said. "Cheer up."

"And if I don't want to?" Kuronue asked dully. Youko got that familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, then Kuronue." He said, "Then this happens!" So speaking, the spirit fox pounced on top of his friend, his fingers instantly finding the ticklish spots on Kuronue's ribs.

Kuronue fought to contain his laughter, clamping his hands over his mouth. Youko happened to be good at this, and the task was near impossible.

"S-stoppit!" he begged the spirit fox, his voice muffled though his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting his friend blindly. Though, it was of little use.

"What if I don't, huh? What then?" Youko asked, his fingers drifting lightly over Kuronue's sides, "You're stuck. At my mercy. Which, if you don't know, isn't a very good thing."

"Please! Youko!" Kuronue gasped, struggling with keeping the laughter that threatened to explode from him, back.

The spirit fox grinned, something having just occurring to him. If Kuronue had his hands over his mouth, then what would happen if he...

Youko let his fingers slide gently up the bat's sides to the sensitive stops under his arms. The fox lightening his touch to feel like it were feathers instead of his fingers. Willpower shattered, the bat demon dropped his hands down, and sank into fits of uncontainable laughter.

"Ha! Gocha!" Youko said, inwardly proud of himself, and he mercilessly continued his tickle attack, watching pleased, as his friend tried to squirm away from him. The fox never gave him the chance.

"Mercy, Youko! Mercy!" Kuronue pleaded, thrashing, "Stop!"

"Not until you admit it." The spirit fox said, "Admit you're always in a bad mood and you need to chill out!"

"N-never!" the bat demon managed to say. And as he did, his hand shot out getting the spirit fox in the stomach. Youko cried out, more from surprise than the actual feeling, and staggered backwards onto the ground.

Kuronue was instantly on top of the fox, tickling him back for all he was worth. Youko didn't bother to resist, and instantly resorted to squirming.

"Kuronue!" Youko shouted, trying to fend off the bat demon. He tried to say something else like 'I give up, you win' but only managed to choke on the words.

"Not very fun, now is it?" Kuronue said, grinning as he ran the tips of his claws up Youko's sides, and under his arms.

"Y-yes!" the fox said breathlessly, curling into the smallest position he could manage.

"Yes what?" Kuronue probed, letting up for a moment. Youko lay still on the ground, chest heaving.

"Yes…it is." He panted, smiling, "Very."

"You _enjoy_ this?" Kuronue asked. Youko quickly wriggled out of his grasp, and retreated to the other side of clearing.

"Yea." He said, rubbing his eyes, "Otherwise I'd have probably dealt out bodily injury."

Kuronue smirked.

"So did it work?" Youko asked hopefully.

"Did what work?" the bat asked, catching his breath.

"That. What we just did."

"You mean you torturing me?" Kuronue asked slowly.

"No of course not." Youko shook his head, "If I were trying to torture you, I wouldn't have let you knock me off."

"Then what in Makai are you talking about?" Kuronue asked, drawing a shaky breath.

"My Bad Mood Therapy." The fox said, sounding proud of himself. "One hundred percent guarantee on anyone who's ticklish."

"I see…" the bat said after a moment.

"So did it work or not?" Youko asked. Kuronue looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.

"Maybe." Was all he would say, though couldn't manage to hide a pleased, thankful smile. Youko grinned.

"Ha! The one hundred percent guarantee strikes again!"

"Sure. Whatever." The bat shook his head, inwardly thanking his friend. He had desperately needed that.

**End!**

**A/n: Alright, go ahead and flame me. I just had to write this to vent my hyperness. That and…I think I stayed up to late writing it. I thought it came out okay, though. But if you hated it, feel free to flame the hell outta me. :braces herself for flames: I'm ready… **


End file.
